The invention relates to a system for inserting a sensor for measuring an analyte, e.g., glucose, under in vivo conditions, and a corresponding insertion device.
In order to insert sensors for measuring analyte concentrations under in-vivo conditions, for example, glucose concentrations, in body tissue of a patient, for example, in subcutaneous fatty tissue, it is customary to use insertion devices that effect a puncturing motion of an insertion needle by means of a drive mechanism. Customary insertion needles for this purpose are designed as hollow needles or V-shaped trough, in which a sensor is situated. The sensor can, for example, be provided as an electrode system for electrochemical measurements or comprise a micro-fluidic catheter for guiding a perfusion fluid in and out. After a puncture is made, the insertion needle is retracted from the body tissue, whereby the sensor remains in the puncturing wound thus generated.
Another application of insertion devices is, for example, the application of catheters, in particular for infusion of insulin or other active substances.
Combined with a base unit to which they can be coupled for an insertion, insertion devices of this type form an insertion system. It is customary to glue base units to the body of a patient. Subsequently, an insertion device can be coupled to the base unit. After the insertion is completed, the insertion device can be un-coupled from the base unit such that the base unit remains on the body of the patient, for example, as carrier or connection element of an inserted sensor or catheter.
Insertion systems are often operated by the patients themselves, for example, in order to insert catheters for connection to an insulin pump or sensors for measuring the glucose concentration. Therefore, it is a steady aim in the development of such insertion systems that they can be operated as easily and safely as feasible.
This object is met by an insertion system and insertion device having the features described herein.